


Falling Rocks

by nightowl85 (cero_ate)



Category: Truly Bedrock
Genre: Canary the Slime, Fox the fox, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cero_ate/pseuds/nightowl85
Summary: Canary in the Cave, guarding until the end
Kudos: 4





	Falling Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> Posted with permission, unbetaed.

Canary knew Mom loved her. She loved Mom. She had her own room, and she could jump all day and talk to Mom from her room, keeping an eye on the cave where she’d spawned. She even had a friend, a fox that had appeared in mom’s cave who could patrol and help keep Mom company as she made concrete. In all she had a good life. She even knew to freeze when their world went funny which Mom said helped her a LOT. When she wasn’t around, Mom lost stuff when the world went funny. She’d lost a whole box of shiny things when she was away from Canary. Mom had had some interesting words and intonations when that happened. 

Things had been getting weird lately though. She’d heard her mom talking about rocks falling from the sky! How did rocks fall from the sky? Fox said there was nothing up there except the moon. She’d heard about the moon, it sounded pretty all broken in pieces. Maybe mom would take her to see it someday. But it did seem to mean that Mom spent more time downstairs with her and the concrete maker. She talked a lot and Canary loved to hear how her voice rose and fell. She tried to always keep jumping so Mom would know she appreciated all the company. Sometimes her friends came over to hear Mom talk too, but Mom didn’t seem to appreciate their interest and Canary got into trouble for having slumber parties. 

Canary was so happy that Mom seemed happier to be in the cave, even if a bit tired and worried. And today was another wonderful day with Fox and Mom. Mom was quiet at the concrete maker, so Canary tried to jump quietly, not inviting her friends. Mom was serious and didn’t seem to want mischief. But…there was noise coming from overhead. She tried to signal Fox to come over to help her investigate, debating whether to stop jumping to tell mom something was wrong but…then everything hurt. She…where was mom? Where was Fox? Was this what Mom had been ranting about with rocks falling? She stopped jumping, but…too late. Sorry mom.


End file.
